


Late Night TV

by Jellyfiggles



Category: Beavis and Butt-head
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon-Typical Behavior, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Old Fic, Somnophilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/pseuds/Jellyfiggles
Summary: An interesting dream leads to Beavis and Butthead humping on their couch.
Relationships: Beavis/Butt-head, Butt-head/Fantasy Woman (briefly)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Late Night TV

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic (2010-ish?), that I wrote on Y-Gallery. It's written as canon-compliant as possible, including the crass and silly language of the 90s show (It's dumb, really really dumb)
> 
> Un-beta'd as most of my stories are, read at your own peril.

It was a typical evening at the dump Beavis and Butthead called ‘home’. Nothing much was on TV and both boys were snoring loudly, draped over the worn, dusty pink couch in front of the flickering set as the sun set outside.

With a snuffling-grunt, Butthead shifted in his sleep, eyelids flickering as he dreamed. He flopped around until he landed on something warmer than the fabric of the couch. This happened to be Beavis’ stomach, Butthead’s nose nuzzling into the scrunched up fabric with a contented snort. In response to the impact, his blonde companion emitted a mumbled protest and wriggled before relaxing back into la la land.

In his dreams, Butthead found himself wandering out of their front door, into the street. The sun was shining and the sky a lovely pale shade of blue. The brunette stuck his middle finger up at a passing driver who yelled and honked at him. Butthead sniggered and continued on down the sidewalk, occasionally sidestepping left or right to stamp on unsuspecting flowers in the neatly cut gardens. 

Suddenly a pleasant, husky, female voice crooned his name out somewhere behind him and he turned to find a gorgeous, busty, redheaded babe. She was half-hanging out of her car window, her breasts practically bursting out of her tight, blue summer dress. A long-nailed finger crooked at him and she flicked a slick tongue against her plump lips.

Butthead’s eyes widened dramatically and he stuttered out a “w-wow” as he stumbled forwards. The woman chuckled and patted the passenger seat, indicating he should get in. The teen did without a second thought, practically throwing himself into her cleavage in the process, eyes full of creamy rounded skin. 

The chick grinned and cupped the smaller boy’s chin; she leant towards him until her lips were against the shell of his ear, brushing against the skin as she whispered, “today you’re going to score, handsome.” Without another word she turned and pulled of off the sidewalk and back into traffic, heading into town and passing streets of high buildings and skyscrapers. 

Butthead found himself trembling with excitement. He was going to score! He was going to score with a smoking hot chick with huge tits! This was the best day of his life.

The redhead pulled into a parking structure and parked at the far end of the level. The place was deserted and Butthead felt his mouth dry in anticipation, feeling his shorts stretched almost painfully tight around his straining boner. He sniggered as she turned towards him, lounging back as much as one can in a driver’s seat (which is not much, especially with the steering wheel in the way). She brought her slim leg up, allowing him a brief glimpse of see-through lacy panties.

She dipped her head forwards, red strands falling in front of her eyes, her eyelashes flickering seductively, “don’t you wanna touch me sweetie?” the chick ran her manicured fingers down over her substantial rack with a low moan, her hands slipping down her sides until she reached her thighs. 

Butthead got to his knees, hands outstretched in front of him, reaching for those luscious rounded boobs. He shuffled forwards awkwardly, drool filling his mouth and dripping down his chin...

In his sleep Butthead moaned, rocking against Beavis’ bare leg, his hands groping about hungrily, looking for something round, soft and highly gropable. His hands found the blonde’s butt cheeks and he gave them a squeeze, pre-cum slicking up the front of his shorts. 

Beavis made a disgruntled sound and wriggled under his friend, trying to extract his ass from the groping that was distracting him from his dream of pouring gasoline inside and all around their high school, preparing to burn the hated place down. He snored, foot nudging against the warm weight on his leg.

Butthead grumbled, the chick kept pushing him away, hadn’t she wanted it like, a second ago? He pushed himself forwards and slipped his hands down inside the front of the dress, hands grasping her boobs. Wow, they felt amazing, just like he’d imagined, all round and soft and squishy. The teen squeezed, each hand cupping a ‘tit’, he sniggered in delight. 

Beavis’ eyelids flickered open and he blinked sleepily against the fabric his face was smooshed into. There were hands inside his shorts, gripping his ass and something wet was pressing rhythmically against his shin. Neither of these strange phenomena really registered in his sleep-addled brain except that they were annoying and were stopping him from sleeping. 

That was until the fingers gripped the waistline of his short and pulled, the material slipping down his thighs, awkwardly and uncomfortably wrenched over his half-hard dick.

With a yelp, Beavis tried to squirm away, pinned by the weight on his back and legs. The hands that had resumed groping and squeezing his butt cheeks were jolted and they shifted, one slipping down below his ass, brushing over his nads. The blonde teen felt his face flush red hot and he emitted a shocked grunt, the fingers slipping forwards even farther, gripping his-

Butthead drew back in confusion when the chick before him melted, his hand gripping something that did NOT feel like a tit. In fact it kinda felt like a... Butthead jolted awake with a loud snort. He was greeted with a pale, bare ass in his face, one of his hands gripping at a cheek possessively, the other... his hands tightened in response as his eyes widened.

Beavis gave a strangled cry, his hips thrusting into that tight grip against his will. “Heh-hey, let me go you fart-knocker!” he tried to shove the other off of him, his hips torn between the hot hands and getting the fuck out of there.

Butthead was, on the other hand, too shocked to move, eyes drawn to the soft skin under his hands and his dick, so hard it was painful, still firmly pressed against Beavis’ bony leg. He felt his face flush a deep red as his companion whimpered, the cock in his hand hot and familiar and so, so gay. 

He went to pull away in disgust but as his hand moved, Beavis moaned, the blonde boy’s legs spreading in an involuntary invitation and Butthead paused, torn. His hand, so used to spanking the monkey, carried on without his consent, stroking up and down the dick, thumb swiping over the head, catching a drop of pre-cum. “Heh heh, you WANT it buttknocker” he tried to feign confidence, but in reality he was no idea what he was talking about.

Beavis writhed, wow, it felt so much better to have someone else’s hand on his wiener. Sure, his hand felt great and all, but he didn’t know what Butthead’s fingers were going to do, whether they were going to go fast or slow and it was exciting, kind of like how he’d imagined having a chick touch it would feel like. “Shut up asswipe! I-ah!-you suck!” He propped himself up, with some difficulty, on an elbow and used the other hand to swipe at Butthead behind him, mainly for his anti-gay-conscious’ sake. 

Butthead sniggered, feeling more confident as Beavis continued to moan and wriggle under his hands. It was kind of cool; mostly queer and gay and gross, but still kind of hot... “That an invitation dilweed?” he chuckled and used his free hand to spread the other’s thin pale legs further and he shifted until he was partly under Beavis’ ass. He paused and gulped, feeling a little unsure of himself, this was so fucking gay... then Beavis’ rocked against him and he stuck out his tongue, licking from the blond teen’s nads to his dick awkwardly.

Beavis shrieked, practically bashing Butthead’s face in as he jumped in shock. The hands on his legs tightened and dragged the limb upwards and the blonde yelped as he was twisted and flipped over. He stared up at a glaring Butthead, wide-eyed. 

The brunette backhanded him across the face, “you dumbass, why’d you crush me bunghole?!” Butthead scowled for a few more minutes before looking down at his friend. Beavis was flushed and half naked, his shorts hung around one of his ankles where they’d slipped down and his shirt bunched up under his armpits. Butthead felt his mouth go dry. Sure, Beavis wasn’t a hot chick, but it was still kind of hot seeing the other panting beneath him. 

Butthead scooted upwards until he was situated between Beavis’ spread legs, hands leaving the blonde’s legs and instead supporting his weight, palms pressed to the couch’s cushions. His lips curved up into a brace-faced smirk and he chuckled, “hey babeh, how’s it goin’?” 

Beavis punched him in the shoulder, “shut up Butthead, I’m not a chick!” He wriggled around until he was comfortable on the couch, although the fabric was a bit scratchy on his bare ass, and one of his legs dangled off of the edge kind of awkwardly.

“Hur hur hur yeah, you don’t have boobs. That sucks.” Butthead ran a hand down Beavis’ flat chest to emphasize his point, pinching a nipple. He chuckled as Beavis gave a shriek, smacking his hand away. Yeah, the lack of tits was disappointing; he wasn’t desperate to grope the blonde boy’s ass again though, that had been dumb.

Staring at Beavis’ face, Butthead wondered if he should, like, kiss him or something. That was pretty gay though.... Well so was the way his and Beavis’ dicks were pressed against each other so he guessed that kind of made being anti-gay irrelevant or something. Mentally shrugging to himself, he leant forwards and placed his lips on Beavis’.

Beavis opened his mouth in surprise which made their mouths slip together weirdly. His tongue explored metal braces and nacho-flavoured teeth. His nose was squished and made the kiss even more awkward, prompting him to tilt his head almost horizontal to get comfortable. As their tongues met however, he found it had been pretty worth it. Butthead tasted of nachos and soda and tacos. In other words he tasted kind of awesome and Beavis looped an arm around the other’s shoulders, deepening the kiss. 

Butthead moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips against this friend’s before pausing and slipping a hand down to, with some difficulty, shove his shorts down so that his dick wasn’t painfully confined. Wow, this felt really fucking cool, he ground himself down, hand curling around both of their dicks and jerking roughly.

His more manic companion cried out, jabbing his hips up. Beavis felt he was close, this was just too good, better than he’d expected at any rate. His free hand slipped down to grab Butthead’s butt, holding the brunette against him.

Butthead felt that familiar build-up inside of him, his balls tightening. He kept jerking both of them as he gave a few hard thrusts, his body stiffening as he came with a groan, semen splattering over his and Beavis’ stomachs. 

Beavis kept on thrusting into Butthead’s fingers, even after they stopped moving when the other came. He gave a strangled sound as he, too, reached his peak, cum slicking up their skin even more. Then he stopped thrusting and simply hung onto his friend, shuddering and gasping, sweat dripping down his forehead from his hairline.

Butthead half-collapsed, practically crushing the blonde teen into the couch as he gave up on propping himself above Beavis’ form. The other shoved him off and he ended up snuggled between the back of the couch and Beavis’ body. He breathed in a deep shuddering breath. That had been fucking amazing. Very gay... but fucking amazing all the same.

“Heh heh, hey Butthead?”

The brunette groaned, squinting at the other. “What butt-knocker?”

Beavis was staring at the ceiling, “I really want some nachos.”

Butthead squirmed, stretching. “Nachos rule. We should get some later. Then go looking for some chicks.”

“Oh yeah, heh. That’d be cool.”


End file.
